Doctor Whooves: My Sister's a Vampire! Part 1
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Doctor Whooves: The Song of Little Octavia Next: Doctor Whooves: My Sister's a Vampire! Part 2 Story: Doctor Whooves By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 5; Part 1 My Sister's a Vampire ... The night was dark, the air was cold, and Vinyl Scratch had a hunch that her midnight snack was going to be quite exquisitely tasty. As her hooves walked softly on the long grass, she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of the tiny, poor innocent creature she was about to feed off of. Her eyes glowing red with bloodlust, she waited 'til a small defensless squirrel was right where she wanted it, and then pounced to grab it, and feed on it's delisious red liquid. She stuck her fangs into the creature's neck, and started slurping. When she was done, she gulped it down, and gave a satisfied grin. It was nearly the last thing her prey had seen before the light left it's eyes. Vinyl:" Shame you had to out like that. I pitty you. So innocent, so defensless. But all to my benefit. Heheheh." Suddenly, she frowned as she heard hoof steps that were not nearly as sutble as her own. She hid behind a tree, and peeked out from behind. ???:" Oh my goodness!" Vinyl frowned when she saw that it was the yellow pegasus with a pink mane and three butterfly cutie mark. Fluttershy was so sensitive when it came to dead animals. There were tears running down her cheeks. Fluttershy:" I'm so sorry this happened to you little squirrel. But I suppose it was inevitable, wasn't it? I'm so sorry." Vinyl felt bad for the pegasus. This wasn't even the first Vinyl had done this just before Fluttershy appeared by coincidence. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if it was even coincidence at all. Vinyl quickly put on her glasses to cover the glow in her eyes, and walked up behind the crying Fluttershy. Vinyl:" H-hey, what's the matter Flutters?" A startled Fluttershy jumped, and turned around to see who it was. Fluttershy:" V-vinyl Scratch? Wh-what are you doing out here so late?" Vinyl:" I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing up?" Fluttershy:" I heard the sound of a weeping animal from my bedroom, and I came out to see what had happened. But I was too late... again." More tears fell. Vinyl tried her best to calm her. Vinyl:" Uh... wh-what do you mean 'again'? You mean this has happened before?" Fluttershy:" Y-yes. Sometimes I hear a small animal crying for help, and when I get there it's too late. It's always too late." Vinyl sighed, and put a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. Vinyl:" Maybe it would be best for you to... you know, not come out see." Fluttershy:" Wh-what?" Vinyl:" This clearly upsets you. And it's going to happen no matter what. All animals have their prey and their predetors. So maybe it's best if you don't try to stop what you can't stop in the first place." Fluttershy looked down at her hooves. Fluttershy:" Oh, you're right. It's not healthy for me. I know I can't stop it, so why even bother." Vinyl:" Come on. I'll walk you home." Fluttershy:" I'd really appretiate that." Vinyl took Fluttershy's trembling hoof, and walked her home. When they got there, Vinyl allowed Fluttershy to cry into her chest for a few minutes. When she was do e, Fluttershy thanked Vinyl, and walked into her tree house. Vinyl stood outside Fluttershy's door, feeling shameful. Vinyl's thoughts:" Darn it, Fluttershy. Why do you have to make me feel bad." ... The next morning, the T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared at Vinyl and Octavia's doorstep. When the door opened, Octavia and the Doctor were laughing as hard as they could. The Doctor was wearing white face paint, a big red nose, and an orange poofy wig. Octavia was wearing a purple suit, and a funny purple top hat, with a black bow tie. Doctor:" Did you see those clowns' faces? I didn't even know there was a whole planet full of clown ponies!" Octavia:" My goodness! That had to be the best circus performance I've ever seen!" Doctor:" I know!" Once the laughter settled down, they both said their goodbyes, and the Doctor went off into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Once it had fully disappeared, Vinyl Scratch came outside, wearing a sweater to cover herself from the sun. Vinyl:" I heard voices. Who were you talking to? AND SWEET CELESTIA OCTAVIA! WHAT IN THE HAY ARE YOU WEARING?!" Octavia jumped, startled at the sudden appearence of her sister. Her blush was bright red, and she had to figure out a quick way to explain herself. Octavia:" Um... uh... I was in a cicus act." Vinyl looked unimpressed. She knew Octavia was lying through her teeth. Vinyl:" This early in the morning? You're never up this early." Octavia:" It was... a midnight circus." Vinyl:" First of all, I know you Octavia. You would never join a circus. You're far too etiquette for that." Octavia:" Well sometimes an etiquette mare has to have some fun time, right?" Octavia smiled sheepishly, and Vinyl raised a brow. Vinyl:" Second, you didn't even come back for three days after you left to foalsit those two unicorns of Derpy's. Where have you been?" Octavia gulped hard. Octavia:" I-I was... I was doing a thing..." Vinyl:" What thing?" Octavia:" You know, a thing with a friend?" Vinyl's eyes widened in shock behind her glasses. Vinyl:" Whoa. I did not need to know that." Octavia:" Vinyl... that's not what I..." Vinyl:" Nope! I get it. It's cool. You got a stallion you like." Octavia:" Vinyl!" Vinyl:" Don't let me judge." Octavia:" Vinyl Scratch, that is NOT what I meant! And even if it was, that was very inappropriate of you!" Vinyl:" Oh... so bot a stallion." Octavia:" Well..." Vinyl:" Ooooohhh." Octavia blushed as red as possible without her face exploding. Octavia:" I-it's not what you think." Vinyl:" No, I get it." Octavia:" Y-you do?" Vinyl:" Yeah, you like him, but he barely notices you. He's a really nice guy, but you're just another face in the crowd to him." Octavia:" V-vinyl..." Vinyl:" Don't worry. I'll keep your secret. Just do me a favor." Octavia:" Don't I do you enough favors?" Vinyl:" Just do me this solid, kay? Next time, you want to stay out of the house for longer than usual, just let me know?" Octavia:" Why should I have to check in with you?" Vinyl's face immediately turned serious, which almost scared Octavia. Vinyl took off her glasses to look her sister in the eyes. Vinyl:" I've been worried about you Octavia. This past three days... I thought maybe you left because I was a horrible sister, all I was doing all I could to find you so I can make up for it." Octavia's eyes widened in shock, her mouth agape. She didn't think Vinyl would even notice her absence, let alone be worried for her. Suddenly she felt a pang of guilt for thinking that way, and she looked down at her hooves in shame. Octavia:" I'm sorry, Vinyl. I didn't think I was gone that long." Vinyl smiled just a bit, placing her purple shades back to her eyes. Vinyl:" Don't worry about it. Next time just let me know, kay? And I'll try to be a less lazy sister from now on." Octavia:" I really had you thinking while I was gone, didn't I?" Vinyl just shrugged, and went back inside, soon followed by Octavia. Vinyl began taking her sweater off, and hanging it up. Octavia:" You do realize it was about 75 degrees outside, right?" Vinyl stared at her for a moment. Vinyl:" Oh... um... y-yeah... um... I have this... paranioa... that when Celestia raises the sun, she's can read the minds of anypony who is exposed to the sunlight. So... heheh." Octavia blinked, and bit her lip thoughtfully. Octavia:" You know, I think you just put that same paranoia into my mind, Vinyl. Thanks a lot." Vinyl:" Heheh. Yeah, you're welcome. Heheheh. Yeah..." Vinyl left the room immediately before more question arose. She couldn't believe Octy had actually bought that. Sure enough, that wasn't entirely a false statement. It was something she had feared since she was a teenager. ... Meanwhile, the Doctor was having muffins with Derpy and her foals. Anything that Derpy liked, he began to like. It was almost sort of a rule for him now. He honestly didn't mind muffins. Derpy had just made a new batch when the doorbell rang. Derpy opened the door to see Vinyl Scratch wearing her hoodie sweater. Derpy:" You do realize it's..." Vinyl:" Yeah, yeah, yeah... 75 degrees... whatevs. I need to ask you something." Derpy:" Oh? And what's that?" Vinyl:" Did Octavia really come to foalsit your children a few days ago?" Derpy:" Yeah, why?" Vinyl:" Oh, just checking. She was kinda gone for three days, and she suddenly truns up wearing circus cloths." The Doctor spat out pieces his muffin, realizing that he accidentally sent Octavia three days after she was origanally supposed to return. And then he realized that he spat his muffin on Amethyst Star. Amethyst:" DOCTOR!!! WHAT THE HAY!?" Doctor:" Oops, sorry." Derpy turned to the Doctor and scowled at him. She realized that Vinyl was here because of him. She then turned back to the unicorn mare. Derpy:" Yeah, sorry. I don't know anything. She's usually very punctual isn't she?" Vinyl:" Hah! That's only the first word to describe her! She's practically a miss perfectionist! Always wants things a certain way." Derpy:" Well... do you want some muffins? Or some garlicbread? I rarely make garlicbread." Vinyl:" No!" Vinyl realized she may have over exaggerated that from Derpy's expression. Vinyl:" I-I mean no. I-I'm mildly allergic to garlic. I-I'll take a muffin, thanks." She grabbed a muffin with her telekinesis, and bit into it, trying her best not to be too conspicuous. Derpy:" Uh... yes... well... gottagobye!" The door slammed in Vinyl's face, and she became suspicious. She walked over to the window to see Derpy and the Doctor talking, but it was barely audible. Derpy:" I thought you said you had your T.A.R.D.I.S. under control now!" Doctor:" Well what do you expect from me? The T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't always bring me to right place or the right time. Sometimes it brings me where I have to be." Derpy:" It's. A. Time. Machine. It should bring you to wherever and whenever you want!" Vinyl zoned out on the words "Time machine". Did that stallion have something to do with Octavia's disappearence. It didn't matter, though. She had a party to attend to, and she wasn't going to miss a night of being DJ P0N-3. Plus Pinkie Pie was going to be there, and her stallion friend, Neon Lights. ... Neon:" Sick beats, Vinyl!" Vinyl:" Thanks babe! This one is just for you!" Neon blushed. Vinyl Scratch and Neon Lights had been dating for about a year now, and Octavia has been doing her best to tolerate Neon as long as he doesn't make Vinyl do anything stupid. Octavia feels that Neon is a bad influence on Vinyl. It was bad enough that she's a DJ, and now she's hanging out with a stallion that is impossibly more irresponsible than she is. Still, Octavia feels like her sister deserves to be happy, and being with Neon does just that to her. Octavia secretly attends parties where Vinyl is DJ P0N-3, so that she can see her sister do her own thing. Octavia wouldn't admit it, but she is facsinated with her sister's art of music, and would hide herself in the crowd just to listen in unnoticed. Secretly, Octy would bob her head to the beat, and she wouldn't have to worry about anypony judging her because everypony else in the room is doing the exact same thing. She was worryless until Pinkie Pie had noticed her. Pinkie:" Oh hey, Octavia! What's a classy pony like yourself doing at a club like this?" Octavia nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that Pinkie Pie, the mare who knew everyone, and everypony in Ponyville by heart, had recognized her in the crowd. She immediately panicked knowing that Pinkie and Vinyl are good buds. Octavia:" DON'T TELL VINYL!" Pinkie:" Tell her what?" Octavia:" Don't tell Vinyl that I'm here! I'll never hear the end of it in the morning!" Pinkie:" Okey dokey lokey! Whatcha up to anyways?" Octavia:" I'm just here to see Vinyl is all!" Pinkie:" Oh! Do you want me to go get her?" Octavia:" No! Pinkie, I just said I don't want her to know I'm here!" Pinkie:" You want her know you're here? Okay!" Pinkie started waving her hooves in the air to signal Vinyl. Pinkie:" HEY VINYL SCRATCH! OVER HERE! OCTAVIA WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Octavia:" No, Pinkie! I said I don't want to see her!" Pinkie:" Well make up your mind, is it apples or pie?" Octavia:" What? Pinkie that doesn't make sense!" Pinkie:" I mean you're sending me mixed signals! First you say you want to see her, now you say you don't!" Octavia:" I want to see her, Pinkie! I don't want her to see me!" Pinkie:" Ooooohhh! Why didn't you just say so?" Octavia facehoofed. This isn't the weirdest conversation she has had with the pink party pony, but it most certainly won't be the last. Meanwhile, Vinyl noticed Pinkie waving her arms, and flailing in the background. She understand what she was saying, but she was talking to somepony. She was talking to... Octavia? What was Octavia doing at a party like this? She hated loud music, and places with drunk ponies all over. Suddenly, she felt it was time to take a break, she passed the stage to Neon Lights, who gladly excepted. Octavia saw Vinyl walking over, and immediately bolted for the door. Vinyl:" Hey Pinkie!" Pinkie:" Yeah!?" Vinyl:" Did you see Octavia?" Pinkie:" Nope! She told me not to tell you she was here! Oh darn! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! I should have Pinkie promised!" Vinyl:" So Octavia was the one I saw talking to you?" Pinkie:" Yeah, she ran out that door over there! But you didn't hear from me, Pinkie promise!?" ... Octavia was finally home. She was sitting on the couch, in that way that Lyra Heartstrings usually sits on the park benches. She didn't care though. That was too close. ???:" That was quite a smashing party, now wasn't it?" Octavia turned her head to see the Doctor, sitting in a chair, and holding a cup of tea. Where did he get the tea? Why was Octavia concerned about that? How did he even get in here? Why is he here? So many other questions flooded Octavia's mind, bringing her thoughts away from the party. Octavia:" How did you get in here?" Doctor:" Sorry, I hope you don't mind. I parked the T.A.R.D.I.S. your balcony." Octavia:" But we don't have a balcony." Doctor:" Weeeeeell you do now." Octavia:" You crashed the T.A.R.D.I.S. into MY house?" Doctor:" Only through your bedroom window, or at least I think it was yours." Octavia:" Doctor, you can't do that. Vinyl is completely going to freak out when she sees a blue box, lodged into the side of our house." Doctor:" You know I've heard of a grown mare living in her mother's home, but never two grown sisters living together." Octavia:" Don't you dare speak of my mother." Doctor:" Oi, I wasn't insulting anypony." Octavia:" I know, I just don't want to hear about her." Vinyl:" Knock! Knock! I'm home!" Octavia panicked. Octavia:" Hide!" The Doctor rushed behind a desk lamp, with buttered popcorn sitting next to it. Octavia:" Are you kidding me?" Doctor:" I'm hungry." Octavia facehoofed, and opened the door. Octavia:" V-vinyl! Hey! What are... what are you doing home so early?" Vinyl:" Hey Tavs, I just got tired is all." Octavia:" Well... maybe you shouldn't be out so late all the time. Here I am saying you're home early, when technically you're home late... heheheheh." Vinyl:" Octy?" Octavia:" Yes?" Vinyl:" Are you ok?" Octavia:" Me? Why do you... why do you ask? I'm perfectly fine." Vinyl:" You're acting a little Strange. I saw you at the club while I was performing, and you were talking to Pinkie Pie." Octavia:" Pfffft! Whaaaaat!? No! No! I was... that was some other mare." Vinyl:" Horse apples, Octy. You've been acting so strange lately. This isn't normal for you." Octavia:" I am not acting strange. I am a perfectly normal pony." Vinyl:" Than act like it. I don't like this new Octavia. Being irresponsible, lying to me about what she's doing, staying out late... that's not you. I know that sound super mature coming from a mare who does all that herself, but that isn't you Octavia. It's just not. Now I'm gonna be out doing... things." Octavia:" I thought you said you were tired." Vinyl:" I was lying." Octavia:" You know... the fact that you admit to doing all those things yourself doesn't change the fact that they are irresponsible." Vinyl:" Leave it be, Octavia." Vinyl closed the front door with her telekenesis. Octavia was left sitting in her own mixed thoughts. She had no idea what she was doing wrong. She checked over by the desk lamp, but the Doctor wasn't there. Then she heard the whooshing sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S. disappearing into nowhere and everywhere. It was then she decided to go follow Vinyl. She knew that Vinyl was always out late. Even later than she should be. And she always did this thing where she would return home in the middle of the night just to go back out a minute later. It was time to know what Vinyl was up too. ... Vinyl was stalking her prey once more. This time it was a small rat. She did her best this time to stay clear of Fluttershy's tree house. She didn't know why, but that pegasus always made her feel like a bad guy when she did this sort of thing. She approached the rodent with caution. Suddenly, she accidentally stepped on a branch, getting the rat's attention. She stood still for a moment, and waited for it to look away. She was crouching in a bush, but one wrong move could make the rat run away. Suddenly, she heard hoofsteps. Not her own, but from behind her. She was still hidden, and whoever was coming couldn't see her. But she could see the pony clearly. It was Octavia. What was she doing out here? Was she following her? Suddenly, the grey earth pony's eyes shifted towards the white unicorn's position. Octy walked towards her, narrowed her eyes, and then walked away. Vinyl let out a breathe that she didn't even realize she was holding, and she was just went back into predator mode when something pulled her out of the bush by her tail. Doctor:" GOTCHA!" Vinyl:" Ow! Hey, let go!" Doctor:" I knew something was up, when I first saw you!" Vinyl:" Dude, what are you talking about?" Doctor:" Your eyes? How do ya explain that?" Octavia:" Doctor? Vinyl?" Vinyl quickly put on her shades, and turned towards Octavia. Vinyl:" Wha- what are you guys doing here?" Doctor:" I think you know exactly, why I am here." Vinyl:" I was mainly talking to Octy!" Octavia:" I... well um..." Vinyl:" Don't lie to me Octavia. I know you weren't just here by coincidence." Doctor:" That's grand of you to say, miss Octavia Vampire Scratch." Vinyl:" I... uh... y-you think I'm a vampire, do ya?" Vinyl's voice became a bit off, and she started to look nervous. Doctor:" I've been monitering your actions recently ever since you mention you were allergic to garlic." Octavia:" No she's not. Vinyl used to love garlic. Wait, did you say vampire?" Vinyl couldn't stand this, she had to get away from here, but the voice in her head prevented her. Voice in Vinyl's head:" Do it, Scratch. Kill. Kill. Nopony needs to know. It's better this way." Vinyl:" N-no. I-I can't..." Voice in Vinyl's head:" Kill the Doctor." Vinyl started trembling. Doctor:" She's been hiding it from you, Octavia. I'm sorry." Octavia:" I-is that true, Vinyl?" Vinyl:" N-no... o-of course not." Doctor:" Vinyl... there is no more denying it. I'm sorry Vinyl." He began to slip Vinyl's shades off of her face. Voice:" Kill the Doctor. Kill the Doctor. Kill the Doctor!" The shades were off, Octavia's eyes widened as she discovered the truth. Suddenly, Vinyl stopped trembling, and her fangs became visible as she grabbed the Doctor's throat, holding him to the ground, Vinyl no longer able to control her own actions. Octavia:" VINYL! STOP!" Vinyl:" You really shouldn't have done that... Doctor!" Octavia wanted to help, to do... something. But it was Vinyl. She would never do this. She lunged towards Vinyl, knocking her off of the Doctor. The Doctor gasped for air, and then started breathing heavily as Octavia blocked Vinyl from him. Octavia:" Vinyl, it's me. I'm your sister, remember?" Vinyl:" Are you, Octavia? ARE YOU?!" Octavia flinched, if only for a moment. Vinyl:" You are the one who couldn't bother to trust me. You had to follow me, didn't you? You never cared about me, you just care about you, you selfish little snob! You are just like her! That witch!" That broke Octavia's heart. To hear other ponies say something like that to her was awful. But hearing Vinyl say it broke the flood gates. Octavia:" Y-you're lying. You aren't Vinyl Scratch. She would never say such a thing." Vinyl:" No, she wouldn't! Cause she's a coward! I make her stronger! I banish the weakness inside of her! I'd like to thank your friend for this. This is going to feel sooo gooood!" Vinyl lept at Octavia, but Octavia lept towards Vinyl, knocking Vinyl into a tree. Vinyl... or whatever was controlling her, was struggling to get out of Octavia's grasp. But Octavia put all she could into embracing Vinyl enough so that she'd snap out of it. It didn't work, and so Vinyl sunk her teeth into Octavia's neck. Octavia's screech was so loud, it woke Fluttershy from her cottage. Tears feel from Octavia's cheek. Octavia still didn't let go, though. She knew her sister was still in there somewhere. Suddenly, the fangs slipped out of Octy's neck, and Vinyl suddenly came back, realizing what she had done. Vinyl:" O-octavia?" Octavia:" V-vinyl..." Octavia felt light headed. She passed out, and fell to the ground at Vinyl's hind hooves. Vinyl:" OCTAVIA!!!" Vinyl sobbed over the bloodied body, and suddenly, she saw a bright light. It was Fluttershy, holding a gas lamp in her teeth. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)